el dia de tsubasa
by kaileena666
Summary: doji obliga a tsubasa a hacer algo que no es nada agradable pero al final del dia se lleva una gran sorpresa denle una oportunidad porfa


HOLA

Aquí yo con un fic que no es de san Valentín.

Intente escribirlo de este género pero no me salió ¬¬, es un pequeñisisisisimo one-shot.

En fin espero les guste

No prometo risas.

_-Esto no me puede estar pasando, A MI, juro que no hice nada malo, ese maldito de Doji _-estos eran los pensamientos de un joven peli-plata (o peli-blanco) cuyo nombre era Tsubasa Otori.

_FLASHBACK_

_En la oficina de Doji. En Dark Nébula solo estaban Tsubasa y Doji, los demás se avían ido a cumplir con unas misiones._

_-QUEEEEEEEEE?- el grito de Tsubasa se abria escuchado hasta en México._

_-No grites que no estoy sordo- le dijo tranquilamente Doji._

_-¡Es que eso no es justo!- dijo Tsubasa más calmado._

_-No me importa si es justo para ti o no Tsubasa, lo vas a hacer y punto-sentencio Doji._

_-PERO PONERME A LIMPIAR TODO DARK NEBULA ES DEMACIADO- volvía a gritar Tsubasa-¡¿desde cuándo nos pones a hacer esto?!_

_-Desde hoy._

_-... –Silencio por parte de Tsubasa_

_-Ahora lárgate a limpiar este lugar-lo despacho Doji._

_-"Te maldigo"-pensó Tsubasa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_-__por lo menos ya termine con la mayor parte y la oficina de Doji, el muy maldito era sonriendo- _seguía pensando Tsubasa.

-Siguen las habitaciones- le dijo Doji pasando casualmente por donde estaba Tsubasa.

-_Enserio te maldigo_-.

Al entrar en la habitación de Dan y Reiki se encontró con semejante ¿acuario?, la verdad era hermoso, con peses de todos tipos, parecía muy bien cuidado.

-Por lo menos aquí no son muy desordenados, solo tengo que sacudir y listo-pensaba en voz alta.

Luego de terminar la habitación, siguió con la de los hermanos Kumade, esa habitación era UN DESASTRE, ropa tirada por todos lados, comida de Dios sabe cuántos días, en fin un completo desastre.

-_Estos tipos si son una pesadilla- _seguía pensando el pobre de Tsubasa.

Luego de barrer, trapear, sacudir y de llevarse un susto al ver cómo salía un gato de la nada el cual en un acto de "bondad" le araño toda la cara por el susto que se había llevado.

-_Maldito animal- _maldecía aun más Tsubasa.

Bueno, cansado, sudoroso, empolvado y por cortesía del gato arañado a Tsubasa solo le quedaban dos habitaciones, la de Yu y la de Reiji.

-Vamos con la de Yu- dijo para sí mismo.

Al llegar a la habitación de Yu se llevo tremenda sorpresa, el cuarto del niño estaba repleto de ¿fotos de Kenta?

-_Ya sabía yo que este niño sentía algo por el otro pero no pensé que hasta este extremo._

El cuarto de Yu no fue mucho problema, la habitación era pequeña y sencilla, claro sin contar las fotos de Kenta.

-_Por ultimo la habitación de Reiji, tengo miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar ahí, ¡TALVEZ SERPIENTES CON GANAS DE COMERME!._

Cuando llego al cuarto de Reiji se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar en perfecto estado, nada desarreglado, no había ropa tirada en el suelo, ni serpientes

-Las apariencias engañan Tsubasa- dijo una voz detrás de el. No era nada más y nada menos que Reiji.

-¡AAHHH!- grito Tsubasa.

-No grites que no estoy sordo- le dijo Reiji.

-Ya escuche eso antes.

-Al parecer Doji se puso de caprichoso y te obligo a limpiar todo este lugar.

-Tienes toda la razón.

-estas lastimado, deja te ayudo a curarte-

-No hace falta-

-demasiado tarde, ya te cure- le dijo Reiji como si nada.

- como diablos hiciste eso, ¡ERES UN BRUJO!- grito Tsubasa alterado.

-No soy brujo solo soy rápido- contesto Reiji.

-Entonces, gracias, y-yo me retiro, que tengas un buen día.-dijo Tsubasa un poco rojo.

-Tú también- de respondió Reiji igual de rojo- ¿n-no te gustaría dar un paseo?-Le propuso.

Tsubasa se sorprendió ante esta propuesta pero al final acepto.

-Me encantaría- le dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa sincera.

Luego de pasar una tarde bastante agradable con Reiji, volvieron a Dark Nebula.

-Te digo la verdad Reiji, me divertí mucho contigo.

-Yo la pase igual Tsubasa.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió Tsubasa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Reiji.

-S-si, no vemos mañana-

Reiji simplemente se quedo quieto mirando cómo se iba Tsubasa mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

-_Definitivamente hoy fuel el mejor día de mi vida- _pensó Reiji.

Lamento no haber agregado mas detalles del paseo pero mi madre estaba en casa y como sabrán ella no tiene idea del fanfiction.

Acepto gustosamente sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Bye ^^


End file.
